


Ecstasy

by TakayashiHaru



Series: Ecstasy [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Personal Growth, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakayashiHaru/pseuds/TakayashiHaru





	Ecstasy

The roof the large scale mansion decorated itself with the little crystal droplets of rain, crystals that shone as brightly against the full moonlight. Rays of moonlight sparkled on every angle of the greenhouse, illuminating silhouettes of the greenery. The big plot of land was dead silent, pin-drop silent. Although it was only evening, the sky was sucked into the abyss of darkness where an unusual number of days resided. 

 _Odd_ , you say?

This mansion wasn't an ordinary mansion, it belonged to one of the most noble, prestigious families in London. A family with great power; that if it's former heir was alive, the family would be the greatest living threat to rebellion communities against the queen, the family who could raise an army capable of standing against the queen

The family of Phantomhive.

The fairest eyes, from legends old.

Of brightest blue, ringed with power...

The power of intelligence, and  _revenge_.

=========================================================

The wvyern-carved door of the mansion illuminated the glows of the candles lighted in the hallways, it's barbed tail glistening along with the light. It was as silent in the the depths of the large housing, with only the creaking of metallic wheels sliding across the velvet red carpet.

There was a clink of fine glass alongside with thundering footsteps, approaching the intimidating door. The owner of the footsteps paced in rhythmic steps, the ends of his trousers inching away from his shoes as they slid on the fine leather. His gloved hands, so slender, grazed along the steel handles of the cart, curling his fingers around it firmly. A wicked smirk lined his lips, and a soft chuckled escaped them.

 _My, My... The young master never changes, leaving the door open like that._ The demonic man laughed.  _He's letting his guard down, for this many times in years._

The restless noises halted before the side of the door, before the hinges creaked in irritation as the door was gently pushed open. 

===================

A bright light engulfed the servant, but he didn't flinch at the blinding rays. The cart silently rolled across the marble floor inside the bedroom, and approached the figure covered in pure, white sheets.

_His old habits never change, but the young master sure has changed._

The tall man was sitting up on his king-sized bed, which was decorated with shades of vintage red and violet. He occupied the very middle of the large bed, his legs tucked in the sheets in warmth. Eyes of brilliant blue and glowing purple fixated on a book volume, his thin fingers tracing the gold engravings on the book spine. The young man's blue hair- Gods above; so smooth and delicate, of perfect shade of blue, draped over his relaxed shoulders and down his chest. His expression formed a scowl with a slight furrow of his eyebrows. Although the door was threw open so obviously, the man didn't look up from his work.

"Young master, I've brought tea." Sebastian spoke up, halting beside the bed. "Just per your request."

Ciel stole a quick glance at his butler before giving out a reluctant sigh as he slammed his book shut, gently setting it on his lap. He clicked his tongue before pushing his bangs back, revealing his perfectly shaped face. "I didn't expect it to be  _that_  fast," he groaned, listening as the translucent brown liquid poured into the tea cup. "Show some hesitation, for god's sake. You should know that by now."

"My apologies, young master."

The young simple brushed it off with the wave of his hand, extending his hand before the cup. His fingers grazed Sebastian's for a moment before he took the cup in his hands, taking a sip. Ciel's face lit up, clearly pleased with it's fragrance. 

Sebastian watched his master with a grin on his face while he giggled under his breath. His personality was still the same, although it had been years. Ciel was already eighteen, and his demands were slowly and gradually increasing and increasing. More, and more. But it was nothing Sebastian couldn't handle.

"Ack!"

A sudden cry echoed in his ears and the butler jolted in surprise, nearing his master immediately. Ciel's expression soured, grimacing as he glanced down. His tea cup slipped from his hands, but he made it in time to slide it onto one of the trays of the cart. The young man's hands clawed on the side of his stomach, groaning as sharp, piercing shots of pain surged into his veins. 

"Young master!" Sebastian exclaimed in concern, placing a reassuring hand on Ciel's back. "Has your wounds not healed yet?"

Ciel gritted his teeth and slapped his servant's hand away. "Don't touch me. And no. it hasn't healed. In fact, it's hurting even more than before."

The young master's gaze traveled away from Sebastian, biting his lip to endure the pain from his wound. He was covered in bandages, from head to toe, even on his face. There were marks on his cheeks, ruining his porcelain skin with an ugly sight. His chest, back, legs, arms and even his lower half was full of cuts and bruises. Just a small touch on each area sent shudders through his body.

He could never forget that night, just a week ago.

The filthy, disgusting hands all over his ass and legs,

Groans of pleasure escaping their salivating mouths,

The chains, shackles bounding him with them...

The  _toys_ he was made to 'play with' and the disgusting semen filling his insides.

It was horrible, so horrible. If the culprits weren't dead by the time Sebastian arrived, the butler would've slaughtered them before they could beg for mercy.

Heck. Even before his master had ordered him to make an entrance, he would've finished the job.

=========================================================

"Would you like me to change the bandages?" Questioned the butler.

"No, leave them be."

Ciel's fingers grazed across his neck, the tips of his fingers sliding through the rough bumps and slopes nesting on his skin. Hand prints, tight and scarring ones. He could still feel the hand squeezing the very last breath from him, as he penetrated him so deep and painfully that he felt like it was the first time in his life that he was violated so roughly. The doctor Sebastian has called over said it would leave marks, and god damn it did.

A voice called out for him, but he didn't respond.

He could still feel their sweaty hands on his body, caressing every curve on him. How much he wanted to scream through the gag in his mouth that his throat went dry.

"... Young master?" The voice spoke again, volume raised enough to knock Ciel out of his senses.

Ciel jolted before instantly withdrawing his hand away from his neck, swallowing hard on his thoughts. "I'm sorry, I was... thinking." he said with a grimace.

The butler knitted his brows in concern and exhaled deeply, his gloved hand hesitated for a moment before he rested it on his master's. The back of his hand was warm, and it circulated through him almost immediately. Ciel winced slightly before lifting his chin, his puzzled gaze deep in Sebastian.

The butler smiled wholeheartedly, "I'm sure it'll heal in no time with rest, so I'll be right here to assist you." His grip loosened and Ciel turned his hand over, his fingers intertwined with the demon. They were trembling uncontrollably.

_My... His reactions are always expectedly unchanging, how cute._

Just as the butler released his grip, the familiar hand grasped his. They slid up his fingers, to his palm, then wrist and continued upwards to the smooth fabric of his sleeve. As if a completely different side of him overpowered him, Ciel flashed a grin. Mischief.

"Young master?" Sebastian blinked, this time he was really surprised.

The young man kicked the sheets away, his slender legs bending in a rather feminine position. His oversized dress shirt rolled upwards inappropriately as he leveled his face to meet the demon's. Ciel's hands began to slide up his butler's chest, fingers dancing on his chest that sent shivers down the other's spine.

"Mmn... Sebastian," Ciel said huskily, "Aren't you supposed to do something about this?"

Sebastian, who as puzzled before, apprently had caught a gist of what his master meant. The effect of Ciel's voice, god's above - he could lose control right there and then. The demon's lips lined into his killer smile, and he inched forward close enough to hear his breathing. The two fell onto the sheets of the bed, the scent of rose knocking the world out of them. Ciel's expression softened and his eyes stared upon Sebastian. His hands on the butler's broad shoulders.

"What would you like me to do, then?" he chuckled, his knees grinding against Ciel's lower half.

Ciel grinned, satisfied that Sebastian understood his intentions. His expression turned serious and his hand stroked up to his neck, fingers sliding all over his wound. He licked his lips in pleasure.

"Erase all the bad memories of it, every single thing about that night." he murmured. "Mark every inch of my body. Seal me with your everything."

The demon grounded his teeth at the effect of Ciel's voice on him. Everything seemed to piece together in his head and he laughed a weird laugh. His hand repositioned, one on the sheet beside Ciel's head and one on his collar, loosening his tie. His eyes glowed red, intensifyingly red that the same happened to Ciel's right eye. He bit his bottom lip and inched closer. Sebastian watched as Ciel grinned in satisfaction, welcoming him with open arms. His thin lips parted and his breath escaped, hoarse and husky compared to before. He spoke his usual words to his master, fingers crawling their way to his thighs.

" _Yes, my lord."_


End file.
